The Fight For Love
by almost.a.zombie
Summary: AN: I'm putting my first story back up. Soul has a family curse. Can Maka break it or will her own past stop her? And what does Lord Death's plan for her? Can Soul fight for his Love or will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at writing a FanFiction. So here I go! **_

_**I do Not own the characters of Soul Eater. Those rights go the the respected owners (Square Enix) and a Huge thank you for sharing that world with us all.**_

_** Tuesday, 6 of February.**_

_**Today we, as a class, were assigned a journal. The idea is to "know ourselves better" by the end of the year. In my opinion it's to see how we have grown or fell to our knees trying to be something we're not. Professor said the he wont be reading anything in them, just over looking to make sure we are trying at least.**_

_**-Soul Eater**_

He closed his journal sighing, he ran one of his strong hands through his snow white hair. The red leather bound book was placed on the side of his bed on the stand. He let his body relax into the pillow-top mattress in his two bedroom apartment. Closing his eyes, listening to the sound of the city around him. Tomorrow is just another day, nothing cool ever happened. Before Soul knew what happened next the sun was laughing at him as he crawled from his thick blankets.

The floors felt like ice under his bare feet, the fresh morning air burned as it filled his lungs. Pulling down the some of the blinds peering out at the snow which covered the ground everywhere he could see. With a heavy sigh, "Looks like I'm walking today...not cool." He could see some foot prints along the sidewalk in front of his home, no one ever walked past his place. Mostly because no one knew where he lived, true he was very popular in school and had many friends. Something...no someone..was missing from his life. Though he would never tell anyone, not even his best friends.

After getting dressed, he grabbed his things and locked the door behind him. The sun blinded his blood red eyes. "Ah..dammit. Why does the sun have to be so bright?" As he shielded his eyes, a light and angelic voice came from his left.

"The sun is reflecting off of the snow to make things seem brighter...or something like that." She had a soft giggle. Soul turned to see who was brave enough to laugh at him this early in the morning. She was shorter than he was, her hair was as golden as the sun. It was held up in uncool pigtails, yet somehow it looked great on her. Her chest was small but noticeable, not that he would ever tell. Her legs seemed to go for miles, the short skirt kept his eyes there longer. Her lips held a beautiful smile that made his mouth water, but the most amazing thing about her...her eyes. They held him as if he was under a spell. Then those appealing lips started to move, allowing her angelic voice to ring threw the air again. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I'll leave now." The smile turned into something sad, and that pulled on his heart.

"It's uncool to leave without an introduction you know." He made his way down to the bottom step and into her path. "You go to the DWMA?" He pointed to her uniform.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She let out a small sigh then looked up with a large smile. "Hello, my name is Maka Albarn. I just moved here with my Papa. This is my first day at the DWMA. Do you know where it is? I wasn't able to have a look around the city before today. Our plane flew in late last night." He held her hand out to him, he took it. _Whoa...Maka's skin is as creamy as it looks..._

"Cool. I'm Soul. I'm on my way there now. I'll show you where it's at. You really can't miss it." He motioned for her to follow him. They mostly walked in silence, minus her humming every now and again. It wasn't something Soul knew, it sounded more like she took parts of her favorite songs and blended them together to make her own. He smirked showing his sharp teeth a bit. Suddenly there was a gasp, his mouth shut tight. "Oh...my..." He looked over expecting to see her staring at him in fear or awe, but she wasn't even looking at him. Maka's eyes were focused on the DWMA. The emeralds that sat perfectly in her skull started to blur behind the forming water.

"Um...Maka? Are you alright?" His hands were deep in his pockets as he sat down at on the steps of the school.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." She started to run to the doors before stopping and turning back to see the boy hunched over in the steps. "I'll see you around. I have to go find my classes now. Thanks again!" With that she was gone. Soul looked up at the sun, who still seemed to be laughing at everything in his life. He didn't care, because at that moment he was infected. After Maka disappeared through the large doors his stomach went into knots.

"YEEAHHH-HOOOO!" Snow covered Soul as a flash of teal landed in front of him. "YOUR GOD HAS ARIV-Ooo" The self proclaimed god was cut off by a punch to the face from Soul.

"Shut the hell up BlackStar. It was really uncool of you to cover me in snow like that." Soul brushed the remaining snow from his clothes as Tsubaki stopped back the fallen BlackStar, with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Good...good morning Soul...how...are you?" She panted as she stood up straight, her smile was warm and calmed him down. Though he was fighting back a nose bleed from watching her large chest rise and fall from her long run. _BlackStar is one lucky man to have a weapon as hot as her._ He nodded to her as he helped the idiot off the ground.

"You seem to be in a bad mood this morning dude." He held on to his face where it met with Soul's fist.

"I'm just...feeling weird this morning. Must be all the snow." With that he left into the building. The halls were still filled with students talking and running to their classes. Most of the people Souls passed greeted him and then there was the group. The group followed Soul everywhere around the school and kept girls who wanted to confess their love...well lets just say their minds are changed before they get the chance. The leader of this group was a small girl named Kim. Do not be fooled by her sweet smile and kind nature. Tsubaki is the only girl to get near Soul without the fan group going insane.

**Click. Click-click. Click**. A hand twisted a large screw that was lodged through the cranium of the professor as he watched his students find their seats before the beginning of class. Dr. Stein was sitting in his computer chair holding a box of frogs the students were going to dissect in the day's lesson. Soul shook his head. "Nothing cool ever happens here..." He sat in her chair and put his head down. The sweet scent of strawberries filled is nose after a few moments. It wasn't a strong scent, yet it was there enough to drive him mad. The good kind of mad. Pulling his head up from the nest he had made in his arms enough to see where this intoxicating smell was coming from, it hit him in the pit of his stomach. Maka.

She was placing her notebook and writing utensils on the table, though one rolled off the table on to the floor without her noticing. Sighing, he bent down and pick it up. Though his eyes were filled with the sight of her skirt pulled up higher the way she was sitting. He almost groaned a loud. _Dammit... She has amazing legs... and she has black and pink panties on..._ Drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth, though he snapped back into it before she (or anyone else) noticed. "You dropped this."

"Oh, thank you...Soul? Correct?" From the way she asked him, he believe she already forgot who he was. Though he knew in a few days she would probably be in his fan club. She took her pen and turned away. Not looking at him again for the rest of the class. There was just something about her that he couldn't understand. Maybe she wouldn't be in his fan club after all.

"Mr. Eater, is there something more important that the frog you are supposed to be dissecting?" Dr. Stein exhaled the smoke that filled his lungs from his toxic cigarette, which seemed to be never ending at times.

"All we ever do is dissect, it's so uncool. When are we going to be doing something else?" Huffing as the rubies in his skull rolled.

"Well..seeing as we were waiting for a Meister for you, you can pair up with Miss Albarn to your right. Then we can start training tomorrow. Oh and Soul...see me after class. Miss Albarn, once class is finished I will sign that paper for you." He seemed very smug to Soul as he carried on with the lesson for the day.

As the class went on for what seemed like forever, Soul kept watching Maka from the corner of his eyes. She took notes and sometimes even recorded what was being said when the class went to fast for her to write. He had never seen someone so into their studies before. This is was his new Meister? Things were going to be very uncool...

Suddenly Maka was called from the class to the Death Room; Soul watched her bounce down the stairs to Dr. Stein's desk. He signed her paper and told her where to go. _She made be flat chested but she got an ass to make up for it. Not to big...but just enough to fit in my hands._ His face met the desk with unwanted force. BlackStar landed in Maka's chair.

"So that's going to be your Meister? She'll never compare to a big star like me, but that's okay because at least now you have a little girl to make you a death scythe." Placing his hands behind is teal hair. "Becoming a god is more fun when you have friends to watch you do it. Don't worry though, I wont forget you when I surpass the gods. Because I'm a big man like that." He didn't get to same much after that because Stein threw a scalpel at his forehead causing a small fountain of blood to pour over his face. Soul just grinned.

"Okay class. Go home and don't forget to write in your journals. Soul come here please." Everyone packed up their things and moved out of the class on to whatever they did after school. Soul made his way down the bleacher like desks. He aloof attitude would soon change, as Stein told him that he would soon be getting a new roommate. His apartment was owned by the school, meisters and their weapons lived together so they could get used to each others wave links better. Soul had been living alone for over a year.

After a long game of basketball with BlackStar, Soul walked through his front door. There was a strange smell...and smoke? His eyes grew bigger as he ran to the kitchen where he found a bare foot, booty shorts and tank top wearing Maka. She had headphones in while she was cooking. The swaying of her hips enticed him to move closer. He could almost hear the music. "Piano?" He whispered. A tiny smirk crawled up his face. "Cool." Tapping her should, she jumped. He laughed.

"Not cool..." She fixed her plate and sat down at the table to eat, eyeballing him as she did.

"What?" He felt uneasy for some reason.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"What do you mean?" He leaned on the counter watching her. She lifted a slender leg up to her chest as she continued. Soul noticed her underwear again, they were silk.

"You fan club found out that I am living with you know and tried to threaten me. You are off limits to everyone but this Kim girl. They seem to have beaten up every girl who wanted to tell you how she felt." She didn't look at him more than she had to. After she finished her plate it was washed and put away. "I don't see why they think I would even be attracted to you or you me for that matter." She moved to her room and shut the door leaving a speechless Soul in the kitchen. _What...what just happened? Who is this girl?_ He looked at the stove to find a plate of food. She made him a plate and didn't even tell him. Or ask him if he was hungry for that matter. He ate it anyway, then took a shower.

**Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...**

Picking up the red mobile on the table. _It's a message from Kidd._ He looked around to see if Maka was out of her room. The door was still shut.

**How's the new roommate? **

** BlackStar says it's a girl. **

** Who is she?**

Soul replied with what he knew so far. He knew that even if he didn't want to know anything else about her, Kidd would tell him anyway. It was a curse and a blessing having Death's son as a friend. Just them Maka's door opened and she came out with a movie in her hand. "Want to watch this with me?" She held up a copy of one of his favorite horror films. He just grinned and nodded. She bent down to put the dvd in the machine, his pants started to fit tighter. _Does she have to wear those shorts?...wait..yes._ His phone went off again, he rolled his eyes when Maka looked at him to answer it.

**Shes Spirit's daughter...**

** Her mother was the one **

** to make him the #1.**

Souls breath caught in throat. His mind was blank, he could process that this was the daughter of Death's personal scythe. Though it didn't matter much half way through the movie when her head fell into his lap. She was asleep, and his heart was beating so hard that he thought it would burst out of his chest. He had been alone with girls before, just nothing like this. He actually wanted her, which was weird for him. _Must be because she's my meister._ He lifted her up and carried her to her room. The walls were lined with books stacked on more books. Everywhere. He pushed the ones sitting on her bed to the side so he could ease her down without waking her.

To Soul, all of her books were as thick as the tires on the motorcycle. Sitting on the side table was a picture of Maka and an older woman. She had a full chest and great smile. Both of the women looked happy. "That's Mama..." The voice coming out of her mouth wasn't her's. It was to broken hearted to be hers, could it? What did he know about her anyway? _Great...I've been to busy judging what I see and not getting to know her._ He could feel the hurt through her soul wave link. It told him that her mother wasn't coming back into her life.

"You fell asleep watching the movie. I tried not to wake you."

"I know. Thanks." He nodded to her and turned to leave. She moved so quickly, he didn't have time to stop her from what she did next. A gasp slipped through his lips as her arms wrapped around his waist. Her face was in his back, she was crying a little. "I'm sorry they forced you to be my weapon. I promise nothing will happen to you." She let him go and returned to the sea of silk sheets. Soul walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Weapons protect their meisters, I should be saying that to you..." Soul kicked himself for not being man enough to comfort her. He knew he had much to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Soul Eater.**_

_**Tuesday, 13 of February**_

_**I've been living with Maka for a week now though it seems like a lot longer. I haven't been writing like I should be. With all the training from dawn til dusk, I don't get a lot of time for other things. BlackStar and Kidd say I'm whipped but we'll see who's laughing once Maka and I bring them down in a match. I wonder if she knows I can see up her skirt when she wields me. **_

_**On a more serious note, I have noticed myself growing more attached to her and not just as her weapon. I get jealous of our male classmates who come up to her for help or to just talk. Even though she shows no interest towards any of them... or me for that matter. The fan club has backed off from their threats for now. I don't understand how she can resist my charms and how easily I'm falling for her. She keeps everyone at arms length, and I don't know how to pull her closer without scaring her away. Tomorrow is Valentines and I want to get her something, but what? How does one confess their love for another? I'll ask Kidd. After all, he is dating both of the twins. **_

_**-Soul Eater**_

There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen which caused him to wake from his deep slumber. Rolling out of his four poster bed, he tossed the red silk sheets behind him. The hard wood floor was cold and dusty on his warm bare feet. "I need to get a carpet." He murmured walking over to his oak dresser and slipped into his favorite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It took him a few minutes to find both of his shoes. One he found by his closet door and the other was under the left side of his bed, how it got there he have no clue. He opened the door and the smell of food started his stomach. It growled and bubbled as it was begging to be fed. The hallway seemed longer to him this morning. He stopped outside her door and noticed it was closed for some reason, it was normally open until they left for school. "Morning Maka," yawning as he followed his nose past the end of the hall and through the living-room. "Smells good." To his surprise it wasn't Maka.

"Oh Soul! Good Morning, I hope you don't mind me making you breakfast! Maka let me in as she was leaving for school," Kim smiled sweetly. Soul wasn't happy about any of this. He looked around to make sure everything was still in place and she didn't take anything belonging to him for her shrine. He looked at her for a moment as she bounced around Maka's kitchen, it didn't feel right to him.

"I'm not hungry." Kim's face fell a little as she whipped her hands on the towel Maka uses when she cook them meals.

"Oh, I should have asked. I'm sorry I'll just clean this up." she apologized and started to clean her mess. Her pink hair was bouncing with her every move. Soul watched for a second before he realized no matter how long he looked at her she wasn't Maka. He was getting mad. "Just leave." he said coldly. She tried to hide her tears when she ran by him to leave, though part of her wanted him to see how he hurt her. After she ran way Soul finished putting the food away, grabbed a poptart and headed out the door. The air was crisp and clean, it was a little chilly but not to bad. He pulled his bike from the garage and smashed his hand when he slipped on an unknown wet spot. "Ow. Fuck. Shit. Damn!" He held his hand until the throbbing passed.

The streets were busy with people trying to buy their last minute Valentines gifts, and he was one of them. The snow was starting to melt as each day got warmer and warmer. He slipped into one of the jewelery shops without being noticed by anyone he knew. It was one the corner of Death Ave. and Decay Way, it was small and had a lot of signs in the windows about the sales going on. He opened the door knocking the bell at the top, the chime was light and it echoed around the room. The whole store smelled of ginger bread cookies. Inside there where display cases and stands with different kinds of items. There was one for wedding bands, another for watches, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and the some for just gems. The walls were covered with pictures of some of the items and then some of smiling people wearing the merchandise. The shopkeeper was a small lady, no younger than 82 years of age. Her hair matched Soul's; however, her's was from years of wisdom. She can out of the back room where a table was set up for repairing broken treasures.

"Yes? How can I help you young man?" She smelled of lavender and roses.

"I'm looking for something special for my meister." Her chuckle was enough to set Soul's face on fire.

"I think I might have some items over here. Now, would you like a necklace, bracelet, or perhaps a ring?" She looked over her shoulder in enough time to see the young man's face redden even more. "_Ah to be young again_," the shopkeeper thought to herself. Soul felt as if she was taunting him. There were many things to choose from, but none so far that really caught his eye. The old woman watched his face as he looked over everything that was set out. After years of running this business she knew there was nothing he like in the cases. "What kind of girl is she?"

"She likes to read and listens to piano music, she works hard in school and when we train, she's beautiful no matter what time of the day it is, and she's just simply amazing at everything." He went on about the small things she did without even realizing it, while the shopkeeper looked for the perfect gift. She slipped of into the back and grabbed something that she had been working on for a while. It was a tribute to a young couple from years ago, they had over come many things in their life and went from nothing to legendary. This couple seemed to be following their footsteps.

"Here, I believe this will get your point across." It was a necklace with a charm shaped like a silver book with a black scythe encased in a red heart on the cover. She was right, it was perfect! "It opens too. Would you like something engraved in it?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. He thought for a moment and then quickly wrote something down and handed it over with the necklace. She placed her glasses on her nose and read the note and beamed back at him. "This will only take a few seconds." She left ans the sounds of her engraver hard at work filled the store. After she cleaned the silver chips from the inside she showed him. He nodded, "Perfect." She placed the necklace in a velvet box and checked him out. "Your total is one thousand seven hundred sixty three dollars and thirty seven cents. However, there is a sale going on and... let's see..." She punched some numbers into the cash register. "Your total now is five hundred and eighty two dollars with no cents." she stated as his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"That's some sale Granny." He thanked her for everything and she wished him luck. He mounted his bike and speed off to school to find Maka. It didn't take very long to get there, the streets were almost back to normal. He ran up the long set of stairs to find Maka sitting with the twins talking about an upcoming test for Stein and whether or not Patty could pass this one. She was wearing her school uniform with her hair up in the same old pigtails.

"Hey Maka!" he shouted to her. "Come here, I have to talk to you." He stood with his hands deep in his pockets and with his ever so famous grin plastered on his face. She looked to the other girls, who didn't know what was going on either, and shrugged. With her hands behind her back as she followed him around the corner where they could be alone, he checked the area. "Okay, I don't see anyone...do you?"

"No, Soul what's going on?" She chuckled, his heart raced faster. He pulled out the long boxed and handed it to her. Her green eyes looked from the box to him then back. "Soul..." her voice was soft as she took the long box from his strong hands. He felt as if his heart you burst from his chest as she opened the small chest holding the necklace. The sun's rays reflected off the small charm causing an almost glitter effect on her skin as the lid popped back. The air was sucked in past her strawberry glossed lips, as her eyes grew watery. Her fingers brushed across the locket before meeting her lips. She pulled him into a tight embrace thanking him for such a cool gift. He took the necklace and place it around her flawless neck. It looked amazing hanging just above the valley of her supple breast. He thought for a moment about whether or not to tell her it was a locket. He decided to save that for a later day.

"I just wanted to get you something without everyone knowing." He shrugged and she smiled, hugging him again.

"Oh thank you so much! It's beautiful, and don't worry. If you don't want people to know that you got me a gift, I understand. People might think you liked me more than a friend." She winked tucking it into her shirt, then hugged him again before running back to the girls. Both bombarded her with questions as to what he wanted to talk about. She simply informed them he was angry for letting someone in the house while he was sleeping. They dropped the matter once they remembered her story about Kim from earlier.

Classes seemed to go faster for everyone, and the bell rang releasing them for lunch. The twins were getting upset because Kidd was nowhere to be seen. However, all was better once he showed up with flowers, jewelry, chocolates, and clothes for them. Even BlackStar got something for his girlfriend, Tsubaki. Everyone returned to their classes after lunch, though not for very long. Lord Death let everyone go early do to the fact no one was really paying attention to any of the teachers.

Soul met Maka outside on his bike, she climbed on and held fast to Soul's waist. He loved it when they took his bike, she was so close to him he could feel her every curve. "We should go out with everyone tonight!" She yelled over the wind and motor.

"Where?" The thought of Maka in a party dress excited him.

"Where else? Club Deadly!" She laughed and held on tighter as he goosed the bike under them. Her laugh echoed in his ears until they got home. The steps were littered with gifts for him from the fan club, which he would give away tomorrow at school to those who didn't get anything.

"I'm going to take a shower first, is that cool with you?" She shook her hair from being twisted up in the helmet. The smell of strawberries filled all of his scenes. He just nodded and put his bike away. _That girl will be the death of me._ He chuckled at his thoughts. Little did he know it would be true. Walking into their apartment the sound of water washing over her and dripping on the tile filled the hallway. He stood outside the bathroom door wishing he was invited in, he would show her how much he wanted and loved her. With a heavy sigh he went into his bedroom and readied for his shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and another bunched over his shoulders.

"Soul!" It was Maka, she was screaming. He burst through the door to find her hiding behind the shower curtain pointing at an odd bug crawling across the floor. He held his sides laughing. "Maka, don't scare me like that! I thought something was killing you." He stepped on the bug and handed her the towel that hung on the rack. She gave him a dirty look that make him stop his teasing. "Are you okay?" He asked after clearing his throat trying not to think of her naked just on the other side of a thin curtain.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I just really hate bugs," she said, giggling mostly at the fuss she made. _Fuck... can she get any hotter right now... I'm taking a cold shower..._ She stepped out with the small cloth around her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for rescuing me." He watched her bounce away into her room leaving him alone in his self-restraint. He shut the door and started the coldest shower he had taken this week. "At least the power bill should go down this month." Try as he might to make light of the situation he was in, it was all in vain. She had him wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing he could do about it. He often wondered if she knew. It would explain why she was getting him to do unmanly things like taking her shopping and paying for everything. He had the job of her boyfriend with none of the perks, either way he was happy.

By the time he was ready to leave for the club, she was still locked away in her room. Soul slammed his fist on her door over and over calling her name. She only told him to wait. After an hour she cracked open her door. Soul was sitting at his piano playing the song he heard playing from her mp3 player the night she moved in. Lost in the music, he didn't notice her sitting next to him. "It's one of my favorites." Her voice was but a whisper, yet just enough to make him jump.

"Uncool Maka, don't snea-" The world as he knew it stopped to behold her beauty. Her hair was curled and pinned behind her left ear by a butterfly clip. Her green eyes were brightened by the dark green and black eyeshadow mixed with just the right amount of eyeliner. Her neck still bore the necklace her placed there. However, it was her dress that took his breath. It was sleeveless, forest green satin that stopped mid-thigh. There was a black sash that was tied into a bow under the breast connecting to a black laced veil that covered the rest of the dress with flowers embroidered along the bottom. Her legs looked smooth and longer in the high heel shoes that made her the same height as him. She was starting to shift nervously under his awe struck gaze.

"Soul, you're starring at me." she said, turning away from him to hide her blush.

"Wow..." Was all he could manage to utter. He shook his head and stood up offering his arm to her. "Shall we?" He couldn't wait to walk in the club with her on His arm. Everyone for miles would be jealous of him, he felt his chest swelling as she accepted his invitation. This was going to be the best Valentine's Day yet.

**-Club Deadly-**

"Oh Kidd! You are so sweet!" The twins cooed as they fawned over their shared boyfriend. BlackStar was too busy with his own girlfriend to care about telling everyone how big he was and how small they all must feel in his presence. Until Soul and Maka walked in that is. Soul took their coats to be checked in at the desk. She stood alone in the doorway with everyone looking at her with surprise. She had never dressed any other way than what they had seen at school or on a mission. Which really wasn't to different at all.

"Hey Kidd, who's that girl?" BlackStar asked pointing to their one and only Maka. Everyone went to the edge of the VIP area to see who he was talking about.

"I don't know, she must be from outside of the city. But something about her seems..." He cut himself off when Soul offered his arm to her and she smiled. "Oh my...that's Maka!" Tsubaki gasped. Everyone made a double take at their friend. It was her, though none of them could believe it. Once through the coat check-in area the club opened up into a large dance floor that lit up with different colors as the music played. There were tables and booths around the floor and a couple of bars along the back walls. That was one of the perks of being enrolled in the DWMA; students could drink as long as their grades were passing and not before missions. Smoke floated up above the party people while the spilled drinks covered the carpets, which made the place smell damp and stale.

Maka and Soul walked into the room above the DJ's booth, were their friends still stood in shock of the new Maka. "Soul..." She whispered turning four shades of red.

"Hey guys, want to come with me to get these beautiful ladies something to drink?" Soul asked pointing over to their personal bar. Both Kidd and BlackStar just nodded. The girls swarmed Maka asking about her dress and telling her how amazing she looked. At the bar BlackStar leaned over and wrapped his arm around Soul.

"So are you hitting that yet?" Referring to Maka. Kidd just gave him an almost death chop and cleared his throat. "Are you and Maka a couple tonight?" he asked politely.

"No, She's just my meister guys. I only like girls with big boobs." He couldn't understand why he just didn't tell them that she was off limits. Maybe his pride was getting in the way. He didn't know. They carried the drinks back to the girls and as if destiny wanted to prove him wrong again, the DJ started to play Blood Sugar by Pendulum. Maka grabbed his arm and commanded he dance with her because it was one of her favorites. He escorted her down to the dance floor where she took over from there.

She pressed her back against his chest and moved her hips to the beat, her right hand found the back of his head holding him close to her neck. Her other hand placed his on her thigh. _Where did she learn this? If she keeps this up... No... No... I can't do that to her._ Her neck was exposed to his closed jaw, ready to be tasted. "Maka... I..." He whispered. She reached up and hushed him.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked as she spun around in his arms and pulled his ear close to her lips. "If you don't tell I wont. Bruises can be blamed on training and missions." His eyes widened. What did she mean by that? Maybe she wasn't used to drinking, then again she didn't even touch the one he got for her. "Loosen up Soul! We're just dancing!" She laughed as another man cut between them.

"Mind if I cut in?" He gave Soul the "get lost punk" glance as he took hold of Maka's hips.

"Yes I do." Soul grabbed her wrist and twirled her behind him. "The lady is with me tonight. If she wants to dance with you, she'll find you." He returned his attention back to the seducing woman before him. "Where did you learn to dance so dirty?" He planned on teasing her for the rest of the evening. Two could play her game. His hand was on the small of her back as his hips matched hers. They continually swapped who was leading and following. To anyone who didn't know better, they would call their dance "sex on the dance floor".

"Hey Sis, look! Maka and Soul are really getting down out there!" Liz looked over to see the couple on the floor. "What did you expect? You've seen them fighting. It's like they are two parts of a whole. When one moves the other naturally adjusts to comfort the other. A perfect match." Hearing the twin's conversation Kidd couldn't help but to feel guilty. He had a secret of his own; right now Lord Death was in a meeting that would change a lot of lives.

The song ended and the pair entered the VIP room laughing and partying. "We should all go back down for a few songs!" Maka suggested. The guys rolled their eyes and the girls went to taking shots. Soul could pick out bits of their conversation at the bar. "Do you like him?" "Did you see how he fast he pulled her back after that hottie cut in?" "No, it's not like that!" "Cheers!" It was mostly just idle chitchat but it still made him nervous, what secret did Maka want to keep? _Man...she looks amazing._

And just like that the girls all screamed and ran down to the dance floor, leaving the guys to watch from the window. They were all over each other laughing, pulling each other's hair in that sexy "come fuck us" way. BlackStar was surprised that Tsubaki even knew how to dance like that. "Hey Soul, why don't you ask Maka out?" Kidd shot a look to BlackStar as if to silently say "shut your loud mouth before I do it for you". Soul sighed and looked between his friends. "I don't know how I feel about her outside of just friends. I don't want to rush into anything."

BlackStar and Kidd both smacked him. Kidd was the one to talk first, luckily. "You have never dated anyone or even gotten close to liking a girl romantically!"

"I just don't think of anyone like that at the moment. But I'll try if it will get the two of you off my nuts." Chuckling as he took a sip of his drink. The girls were starting to draw a little bit of a crowd, though in Soul's mind Maka was the sexiest girl in the whole building.

"Knock knock boys!" A females voice came from the door way, her eyes fixed on Soul. He paid her no mind. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You miss me yet?" she whispered in his ears before nibbling on it. He pushed her off and moved to the other side of the table.

"Fuck off Blair, I told you I don't need you anymore." The air in the room seemed to drop below freezing as he glanced her way. Blair was tall, busty, and a slut. She was the call girl Soul had been using when he just wanted to have sex. He felt nothing for her and disposed of her once he knew he was in love with Maka.

"Awe... don't be so cold scythe boy. We've had a lot of fun in the past. Are you really giving all of this up?" She bent over in her "sexy pose", though it didn't sway him at all. However, his buddies were shocked at the vixen standing before them pining after Soul. It was a good thing their girlfriends weren't there to witness the nose bleeds they received from from looked upon her lusty body.

"Damn Soul! Have you been with this hot piece of ass this whole time?" BlackStar had tissues in his nose soaking up the blood. He tried to grab Blair's attention by flexing and showing how much of a man he is, before Kidd chopped him again.

"We fucked a few times but it was just a booty call. She knew that and now I'm done with the bitch." he stated to his buddies. She rolled her eyes and huffed picking up one of the girl's unfinished drinks. The bartender took his glass and placed it by the sink. "Another one Mr. Evans?" she asked sweetly. He turned to face her with a devilish grin on his face. "Only if it comes with your number." he winked at her while she blushed. She filled his glass with a thick Italian liquor and placed the glass on a napkin in front of her. "Anything else I can do for you Mr. Evans?" her eyes flashed to the back of Blair's head then back to him.

He nodded. "Call James for me please Kitten?" he was a smooth talker and he knew it. Her blush only filled his ego even more. The bartender pushed her brown hair behind her small ear, while her blue eyes looked at Soul through a thick blanket of eyelashes. She walked to the side of the counter and picked up the phone and called James. "He'll be here in a few seconds." she confirmed.

"What's your name Kitten?" he took at sip of his drink and watched Blair through the mirror behind the bottles on the wall. "I bet it's something sexy." he said and added to her blush. Kidd and BlackStar were at a loss for words, they had never seen him like this before. After a while she slipped him a paper which he placed in his pocket.

"Hey guys, great to see you again. What can I do for you tonight?" Soul turned to find James who stood just inside the door way. He was tall, a little taller than Soul, wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He had short blonde hair that was slicked back on his head, it made him look a little bald. Soul pointed to Blair who was downing every drink on the table. "She's not on the list." Soul pointed out. James snapped his fingers and two bouncers entered the room picking her up and carrying her out.

"Soul, you can't just throw me away like this! You'll regret it for the rest of your fucking life!" She was getting angry now. No one left her, she was yearned for by all. She was the reason for the high divorce rate in the city. "Terribly sorry about this guys, it will never happen again." James promised as he left to make sure she was properly taken care of. He was the one you had to sweet talk to get anywhere in the club. After all he owned the club under Lord Death's supervision. Tsubaki was the first of the girls to come up. She whispered something to BlackStar before he grinned and they left. "I guess they're off to a private party if you know what I mean." Soul laughed. Kidd was about to say something when both of his girls dragged him home as well. Soul was beginning to wonder what they had missed out on the dance floor.

Maka was still swaying her hips to the beat alone, fighting off unwanted partners. Soul just watched from above. _Fuck it._ He finished his drink leaving the mess for the bartender. Shortly after his hands were slithering all over Maka's body as they danced together. "We should go home and dance there." Maka said, her voice filled with a strange lust that drove him mad.

**-Albarn and Evans Residence-**

Maka slipped her heels off and placed them on the counter while Soul locked the door behind him. "Want to tell me what all that talk was tonight?" As he turned, her lips attacked his, at that moment he forgot how to function. He heart was racing, breathing stopped, and his knees went weak forcing the door to catch him.

"If you keep your mouth shut, we can do whatever...whenever. But if you ever tell me you love me it's over and I leave. Got it?" Her hands were already undoing his shirt as her mouth found his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait! What has gotten into you? You have never acted like this before." He pushed her back to look into her eyes. They weren't green anymore, just a void of everything but lust. He wasn't sure this was the same Maka that he knew. She walked over to the dinner table and placed a foot in each chair, pulling her dress over her head. She was in a matching thong and strapless bra, they were a blood red with black lace. Soul was drooling. Opening her legs while running her hands from her ankles up to her breasts licking her lips. Then she took it further as her hands pulled her long hair into a mess on the back of her head.

"I've seen the way you look at me when I'm just in a towel, or when I drop my pen in class. You always pick it up so slowly while you try to catch a glimpse of what I'm wearing under my skirt." She called him to her by curling her finger over and over. "This is your chance to do whatever you want with me. If you don't take it now..." His feet betrayed him as they moved him closer. Then it seemed his whole body would betray him as well, his lips found hers again. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues fought each other. He gave in to his urges After all it was just physical.

"Put your heels back on." His voice was low as he commanded her. She smiled. "No." He growled at her. Filling his fist with her hair he pulled hard causing her some pain. "You will do as I say." Her smile widened and the sweet smell of her juices suddenly filled his senses. Doing as she was told she slipped her heels on and waited for her next order. "Good, now come here." He pointed to the spot in front of him. She got down and crawled to him. She knew what he wanted. His pants grew tighter watching her succumb to his will. This was his dreams come to life, she was perfect no matter what she was doing. She reached up and unzipped his pants, but his hands stopped her. Her eyes flashed to his and readied for her punishment. "Get on my bed now before I beat your for disobeying me." She followed him down the hall and laid on the bed. She was on her stomach with one of her heels hooked under her g-string pulling it up a little.

"Soul..." Whining in hopes he would fuck her soon. She slid one hand under her to release some of the pressure. He grabbed her arms and tied them to the post at the head of his bed. "I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?" Her eyes were lidded, her chest was heaving.

"Please..." He smiled at her helpless cries. Slowly removing her bottoms, she gasped at the cold night air on her wet skin. He dipped one finger in her and brought her hot liquid to his lips. _She even tastes amazing..._ He went ahead and removed her bra. His mouth first greeted her left nipple, then the right. While his mouth was busy with one his hands occupied the other. Her panting was heavy and filled with little moans that made him painfully hard. He decided to tie her knees to each side of the bed then her ankles to the ends. She arched her back and moaned hoping to get him to touch her again. He sat back and watched her for a few moments. She really was perfect in his eyes. The way her skin blushed at his every touch, the firmness of her breasts and ass. Even though her actions tonight weren't enough, she did something Soul thought she wasn't capable of. "Soul...please...touch me." Begging.

"Why should I? You've been a bad girl. Give me a good reason and I might." He leaned over head letting his breath cover her skin. She jerked her pelvis up to meet his face.

"Please...I need you. Soul I need you in me now." That was all it took, his clothes were on the floor as his mouth attacked her lower lips. His tongue pumped in and out of her sex hole while using his thumb to massage her clitoris. She screamed his name with delight, he moaned into her mound hearing this. He worked her until her body shook with the first orgasm. He sat up and moved his knees to either side of her chest. Without needing to say anything she took his member in her mouth greedily. He placed a hand on the head board to keep his balance. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft over and over while bobbing her head up and down. She grazed her teeth lightly across his member until she got to the tip. She pulled her head away with a popping noise. Soul almost lost it. "Fuck me...please" She licked her swollen lips. He could see the blood from biting her own lip while he amused him self with her mound. Placing himself at her entrance, he waited. She moved her hips to welcome him easily, lifting her lead to his lips. He pushed in breaking the thin piece of skin inside her, water dripped from her eyes and his heart sank.

"Are you okay?" He watched her face with concern. She just nodded and laid her head on his pillow. "Are you sure you want me to continue? We can stop if you want."

"I didn't think it would hurt this much..." She was still crying. He pulled out and set her free. She laid there for a while before Soul pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry for hurting you, that was never the propose." She rested her head on his bare chest.

"To be honest, I knew you didn't have it in you to hurt me." Her eyes found his. "It's just not who you are." Once she was able to move again she got up leaving him alone in his bed. She gathered her clothes and stopped in the door way. "I know about your secret, and I'm not it." She left him confused. The sounds of her door being shut and locked echoed into his him. _What just happened? My secret? She can't know that...unless..._ Thoughts were racing through his mind all night, not giving him the peace he needed to sleep. What secret of his did she know?

-End of Chapter 2-

AN: Okay, so I hope this was easier to follow, I rewrote this chapter a few times trying to fix everything. Thank you for all the comments! I'll try to post a least once a week, two if I can manage it. Again, sorry it took so long.


End file.
